New feelings: A ZADRness
by MotokoIsMe112
Summary: Zim and Dib figure out they are more than just enemies after a little incident...but now they have to keep their secret. What will happen when Gaz finds out? Let alone their dad!
1. A usual day

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction on , but not my first ever. It's also my first yaoi fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it. The beginning is a little short, but no worries. If I get a few good reviews, I'll work on the next chapter. TOODLES!

Zim walked home from school, his black eye giving him an eruption of headaches. "Those stupid dirty Earth pigs! How dare they harm Ziiiim?" He yelled, making the people around him look in his direction. "The filthy bus left before I could get on… Why is Zim cursed with a bad luck demon?" Zim shook his fists at a dog. It whimpered and ran off. Zim gave an evil grin. "That is right…you smelly earth beast! RUN FROM ZIIIIIM!" He cackled evilly.

"Do you see that Gaz? Yelling to himself for no reason! He's definitely planning something!" Dib put his super high-tech binoculars into his school bag and continued to follow Zim. Gaz walked next to him, playing her videogame. She huffed and ignored him, still angry that the bus left so early. In fact, no one got a chance to get on it. The driver zoomed away as the kids were banging on the sides, yelling at him to let them in.

"You know Dib…you're not the only one who yells to yourself. I'm going to Bloaty's Pizza hog. Are you coming?" Gaz turned to walk on the crosswalk, then stopped and turned to him. "Just forget I asked. You're too busy playing with Zim." She walked across to the side, yelling before she was out of speaking range. "I hope he does horrible experiments on you." She turned the corner and out of sight.

Dib just rolled his eyes and continued to follow Zim. "Oh…he won't have a chance to perform those nasty experiments on me! One of these days…I'll get him! Then I'll be famous, and live in a really big house and keep all my captured paranormal creatures in my basement!" He laughed manically, and walked into a pole. "…Nnn…" He passed out from the smack against the pole. -

He woke up a while later, on a doctor's table, strapped down. "W-what? Where am I?" Dib struggled for a minute, but gave up in defeat, out of breath. The youth decided to look around, and found himself in a medium sized room, with it's main color being red. He looked to the wall and noticed a weird symbol, that looked like an alien anteater. …Wait….Alien! "I'm in Zim's base!" Dib yelled to himself. He looked around when he heard an evil chuckle.

"That's right, you disgusting Earth stink! I have captured you after your large head connected with that sign post!" Zim laughed, walking out of the shadows, and stopped next to the table.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib yelled, his eye twitching. Seriously! Why does everyone say that about his head? _My head is normal sized! _He strained against the straps. "Why do you have me here? Are you going to perform disgusting, sick experiments on me?"

"Hehehe….yes…yes I am." Zim laughed for a second, a calm laugh, as if he wasn't about to cut a human open. "GIR!" He yelled into a microphone. "GET DOWN HERE AND BRING THE DISECTION TOOLS!"

"Okey dokey!" The little robots voice was heard from all over. Gir crashed in through a glass window from the side of the room, leading into another room. He ran over and stood next to Zim, his head opening to reveal a table full of scalpels and needles and, from what Dib could see, a pizza cutter.

"Zim! You won't get away with this!"Dib's voice was panicked, and he gulped when Zim picked up a large scalpel. Dib, just at this moment, noticed his shirt and coat were gone. He saw dotted lines starting from the middle of his chest, ending at the top of his belly button. "You're crazy Zim!"

Zim laughed a strange, mentally challenged laugh, that seemed in between of a snort, a laugh, and a cough. "You would've done the same thing to me human! We're both curious as to what each other's insides look like, right?" Dib screamed as Zim laughed evilly, holding the scalpel to the tip of the dotted line. Just then, this dissection of doom was interrupted by a beeping sound on the intercom. _'Someone has stepped foot on the premises.' _

Zim's laughter ended shortly, as he threw down the scalpel. "I'll be back, Dib-human!" He ran off, going into the elevator and putting on his disguise at the same time. It was quiet, and Gir was just standing there, staring at a TV. The TV was blank.

Dib decided he could try getting Zim's little robot to let him free. "Hey uh….'Gir' was it?" Gir turned his head to Dib, a big goofy smile on his face. Dib raised an eyebrow. "Ah…how about you let me go? If you do…I'll….get you everlasting….piggys, and monkeys, and tacos, and waffles."

Gir shrieked and ran around the table. "PIGGY! MONKEY! TACO! WAAAAFFLEEEEESSSS!" He banged his head against the wall and shot lasers all around. This robot must have ADHD….and ADD, definitely.

"Yeah yeah. But you have to let me go first." Dib sighed, raising an eyebrow. Gir walked over happily, and cut the ties constricting Dib. "And uh…I have to leave to get them first. So help me find a way out, where Zim won't see me." Dib stood up and put his shirt back on, then his coat covering it. 

"OKAY!" Was the only thing Gir said. He led Dib to a hollowed out machine and they both stood in it, then were teleported to the kitchen. Dib walked out and peeked into the living room. It was empty, so he ran to the door and opened it. He looked back to Gir.

"Thanks." Dib slammed the door and ran home. - Later, he was sitting on his couch, eating chips and watching Mysterious Mysteries. "Boy Gaz! I saw a lot of stuff in Zim's base! I even stole some equipment when Gir was helping me escape." He held up a chip with lots of designs on it. "It looks like one of those little discs I can put in my laptop, so I'm going to do that and figure out what this does. I bet it has an evil scheme of his on it! Oh boy…he's gonna be sorry he ever messed with me!"

Gaz glared at him and stood up. "Your voice is giving me a headache." She walked to the door leading into the kitchen, then stopped and looked at him. "Speaking of heads, what's that on your overgrown cranium? It's some weird alien device."

"Huh?" Dib patted his head all around, then felt a little metal thing. He took it off and looked at it. "I'm guessing it's a tracking device." Dib paused, then crushed it hurriedly, and ran off towards his room. Gaz rolled her eyes and left the living room as well. - Dib sat in his room and set the little disc on his dresser. He eyed it suspiciously, then shrugged. "I'll figure out what you do tomorrow. Right now I need to rest. It's late and I have school tomorrow. AND I'm talking to myself again. I really need to stop that." He grabbed the disc then hid it in some secret hiding place he had, then dropped into his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

:D I guess that's it for now. Please leave good reviews. Btw, it'll get more ZADR. It's my first fanfic anyways. So ya.


	2. The disc

**AN: **Well, here's chapter two. I would've gotten it sooner if the Internet wasn't mentally challenged. –I have an epic battle with the internet as the story continues.- Oh! –Smash- By the –Smash- way, the pervertedn- -Smash- CUT THAT OUT. Anyways, the pervertedness won't start till the next chapter. SOZ.

Dib bet Zim thought he was a moron. But Dib was nothing like that weirdo alien. No way….Dib was super smart! "AND I AM SMART! I'M A GENIUS!" Dib laughed triumphantly, as he and his little evil sister walked to school. "Ya know what GAZ?" He held up the little disc from yesterday. "I'm bringing this to school with me, because I have a hunch Zim's gonna turn my room upside down looking for it. I bet it holds the secrets to ALL of his evil plans! I'm never letting him have this!"

Gaz just shrugged off her anger and continued playing her videogame. "You know Dib…it seems no matter what you do, what you prove, no one cares or understands." Dib stopped as Gaz continued on. "This world was made of morons Dib, and one day, you're going to grow out of this phase and become a moron. Just like the rest of them."

Dib looked at the tiny disk in his hand. "That's right….When I eventually found the master disc of Zim's proof of being an alien, I sent it into Mysterious Mysteries and they didn't believe it was real. And when I even caught him and his robot on tape, they still believed his side of the story!" Dib scowled and glare at the sidewalk. "He's just a normal kid with a skin condition, that includes ALL his hair coming off in one tug, and him randomly getting pink eye. And the obvious absence of ears and a nose…" He stomped a foot down angrily.

Eventually, class was now in session, the disc hidden deeply inside one of Dib's INSIDE coat pockets. He looked over and Zim was eyeing him angrily. Dib snickered and stuck out his tounge to Zim. Zim's look got even more fierce, making Dib laugh more. Everyone watched as Zim pounded his head on his own next over and over, until Ms. Bitterz told him to cut it out. About an hour into the class, Zim flung himself over to Dib and stood on his desk.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT YOU SMELLY WORM BABY! TELL ZIIIIM!" Zim pointed at Dib accusingly, making Dib, once again, chuckle to himself. Zim grabbed Dib's collar before he could reply. "Give it back to me at once, Dib-human!" Everyone watched in their usual monotone as the two argued.

The day ended with lots of object and food throwing between the two. Dib walked home, his sister, of course, abandoning him. Dib was muttering happily to himself of how delightfully wonderful it was to see Zim freaking out. Although, Dib couldn't understand how it could be THAT important, as for Zim to go off on him at school. Speaking of Zim, the green creature in that horrible disguise dropped in front of him.

"Dib! I NEED THAT DISK BACK!"

"No way Zim! I'm going to see whatever's on it and then expose it to the world!"

This took Zim aback. Dib had no clue what was on it, and he was already planning on showing it to every human being on the dirt planet. "That is not wise human! The things on that disk are something….YOU shouldn't see!" Zim had a nervous look, and Dib didn't like that.

"Why Zim? Does it have all your evil plans on it? And why JUST me? Does this have something to do with just me? Can other people see it?" Dib prodded Zim mentally with his persistent questions.

Zim seemed to be contemplating this long and hard, making confused expressions and noises. "Zim does not care if others see it! IT HAS INFORMATION ON IT THAT YOU SHOULD NOT SEE!" This made Dib grin wildly, and Zim wondered if he has spilled it's secrets without realizing. Which he seemed to do a lot. "D-dib! WHERE IS THE DISK? DO YOU HAVE IT WITH YOU?"

This made Dib pause for a minute. Dib heard Zim stutter his name, and that was wildly unlike him. "Zim, you're acting a bit crazier then usual. Meaning, whatever's on this has to do with my life, right?" He wondered if that was true or not. But judging by the look on Zim's face, it seemed that was wrong. It must've been something deeper. Dib glared at Zim. "Tell me Zim!"

Zim scowled angrily at Dib's command. "SILENCE HUMAN! ZIM WILL GET IT BEFORE YOU CAN WATCH IT!" Zim ran off in the other direction at top speed, tripping, then getting back up before falling into a puddle. He jumped up and screamed around the corner. Dib was watching him, laughing. His face turned red from the laughter, and he wiped a tear.

"Zim is so stupid. At least I can watch this in freedom." Dib walked home, satisfied with his semi-victory. He opened the front door, and sure enough, it was a mess. The couch was overturned, with each couch cushion on either side of it. He went up to his room and saw his computer modem and tower crushed. He screamed and ignored the fact that his bed was hanging from the ceiling. Dib rushed over to his computer and looked at the pieces, then slump his head. He looked up suddenly. "Oh yeah, my laptop. Hehe." He dug into his backpack at pulled out the laptop with the sleek black shine, that had to be polished about 5 times a day. He turned it on and popped in the small disk, it was a bit small for the opener, but it seemed to work. Dib watched the screen flash to life, and was horrified by what he saw.

And that's all you get to see for now. :D Leave good reviews please. :D I want 6 good reviews before I do another chapter. So…YEAH.


	3. A new discovery

**AN: **Sorry the last one was so short. XD stp flamming if u flam tht men u prep or posr ok? and fangs to raven 4 heping u rok girl. LOL JUST KIDDING. Again. o-o

Dib stared at the screen, in shock and in disbelief, and a tad of horror. Why would Zim do this? How could he have such vulgar and out of his league things? Dib thought for a second, gulping, a slight blush on his face. Zim is pretty stupid and rash anyways, but this is just not his thing. Speaking of things…

The light of the screen flashed over his face. He assessed the situation. Zim had filmed Dib changing, in the shower, and other things Zim wasn't…supposed to see. And then a big heart grew on the screen, and then the room in the screen went dark. It was when he was sleeping after he was really sick and didn't go to school. Ugh that school food… He saw Zim sneaking in and…..Someone closed the lid of his laptop. Dib looked up and saw Zim, then his blush grew. "Z-zim!" Zim pressed the button on the side of the laptop and took out the disk. He gave it to a wire which slunk into his PAK. Zim was glaring at Dib.

Dib got out of the chair and slid against the wall as Zim walked towards him menacingly. "You weren't supposed to see that Dib…..that is why I kept it secret."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE IT!"

"Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Because of it's contents…?"

"Why are those certain contents on there?" Dib asked with his same, usual annoying voice and questioning.

Zim twitched and his lower lip jutted out angrily. "Graugh! Shut up! Now Dib-human, I am going to obliviate your mind so you will no longer have to remember those visions which were on the disk…" Zim help up a round sphere thing and walked closer to Dib.

"W-wait Zim! Why did you film all those…naughty things of me?" Dib gulped, now cornered by Zim. Zim was threatening at this moment, though being the smaller one, it was hard to think him as scary when you looked down at him. Zim widened his eyes and looked away with an irritated expression.

He shook his head. "It's not what YOU think. I was…merely investigating the human body. Since I got tired of examining your planet's DISGUSTING inhabitants' faces, I decided you and your sister would be the best victims." Zim crossed his arms and smirked, looking at Dib suggestively.

Dib thought for a second, then, after realizing what Zim had said, he gasped. "YOU EXAMINED MY SISTER'S BODY TOO?" He looked horrified as Zim began to chuckle as if nothing was wrong. Dib hated it when he did that, it was so confusing.

"Yes….the human bodies are so much stranger then Irken bodies. Your species seems to have sphincter like us Irkens, but that's the only hole…down there that we have." Zim said in a matter-of-factly way. Dib could only guess what it was used for. Dib then rolled his eyes and looked back at the nodding Zim.

Then, an idea popped into Dib's largely abnormal head (Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!), just as Zim was about to put the device on his head. "W-wait Zim!" Zim stopped and threw his arm down angrily. "Um…if you don't make my forget….I could help you with your investigation. Since I'm a human, and you're trying to learn more about our species…I could explain and teach you some things…"

Zim was quiet for a moment. It almost scared Dib that Zim wasn't yelling. Then Zim just started laughing evilly. "YOU? YOU'D ACTUALLY HELP THE AMAZING _**ZIIIM**_?" Dib lowered his gaze and nodded slowly. Zim stopped laughing and put the device away. "Alright human. Tell me what you know. Something you think would be useful to my mission!"

Dib raked his brain for ideas. He remembered the naughty stuff from the disk and sighed. "I could teach you about human emotions and what these emotions…make humans do to eachother." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Zim for an answer. Zim seemed to be pondering a response. But to ponder, that means to think. And ha….ZIM THINKING?

"Good idea filthy pig beast! We shall go to my base and learn!"

Dib didn't know how he got dragged to Zim's base, then his lab. He just did, and they were both there, alone. Zim's robot, Gir, was out looking for some type of parts for another one of Zim's lousy inventions apparently. Zim stared at Dib, waiting for him to start teaching him. The human gulped nervously, avoiding the irritated eyes of his little green enemy. Zim didn't have his disguise on, so…I guess it could be hard for Dib to avoid those eyes. They always intrigued him. So big and…

"WELL HUMAN?"

The boy snapped back to the world and looked at Zim, then sighed. "Alright….well….when two humans like eachother a lot…they'd usually hug or kiss. It's really simple Zim…you've seen it in the movies." The alien raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Zim would like to…experience these things." Zim's eyes grew wide as he looked at Dib with a hard-to-read look. Dib laughed nervously.

"Well to do that….you'd have to like me…and we're enemies Zim." Dib put a hand on his hip, trying to explain to Zim, but apparently failing. He saw Zim didn't get the picture. As usual, he was a moron.

"I never said I hated you Dib. I've just said you're stupid, filthy, smelly, disgusting, foolish, insolent…" The list went on and on till Dib stopped Zim.

"Okay…I get it Zim… but fine. Whatever you say. As long as you won't bother me ever again with this, I'd do that any day. Well, just today." Dib hesitated, watching Zim just standing there. Dib bit his tongue and inched towards Zim. He wrapped his arms around the smaller being and his tongue was close to bleeding that he was biting it so hard. Dib tended to do that when he was really nervous. Zim offered a hug back by wrapping his arms around Dib, copying the gesture. Dib stood back and they parted ways. They stared at each other for a minute, an awkward silence taking it's place. Zim's eyes were big and full of questions, waiting for the next act.

"What's next?"

Dib rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well….there's kissing…but….that's when you love someone really…" Dib noticed Zim's antennae twitch in amusement and stand upright, alert and ready for the next thing. Dib tilted his head and reached towards them, stroking each in either hand. Zim shuddered and went limp, Dib there to catch him. "Zim?"

Zim's eyes were half closed, and he his breathing was calming down. "I never knew that my antennae did that. Whenever I touched them, nothing happened. But maybe your human skin is a pleasure stimulant." Dib raised an eyebrow and touched Zim's antennae again, supporting Zim with his free arm. Zim's antennae twitched uncontrollably at the new feeling, and by each stroke. Zim was rendered seemingly lifeless, him smiling at the new found pleasure spot. Dib sighed and went in for the kill.

It was the first time Dib had kissed an alien before. Him and Zim had long discovered new things together, and with the antennae thing that happened seconds ago, this was new as well. Zim stood up when Dib stopped stroking his antennae and kissed Dib back. The human and the alien both pulled away, Zim breathing heavily from the recent activity and Dib crossing his arms and looking away, a dark blush on his face. He looked at Zim and saw a curious look upon his face. "What?"

"What is that in your pants?" Zim asked, pointing down to the slowly growing mound in Dib's pants. Dib gasped and looked around slowly. "Well….what I have in there is like….it's like your antennae. Except there's only one of it." Dib laughed nervously and crossed his legs, trying to hide the obvious and embarrassing truth. Zim walked over and slid his hand into Dib's pants.

Dib gasped and shuddered when Zim started to stroke it through his boxers. "Zim sees it has the same affect to you when it is touched. Can Zim see it?" Zim looked up at Dib with those big, curious eyes. Dib found he really liked Zim's eyes, and the way he talked, and how he… NO DIB!

Looking away, Dib frowned at the wall, contemplating Zim's question. "I…I guess." Zim smirked instantly and pulled down Dib's pants, then his boxers. Dib took a deep breath and let it out, and suddenly forgot about Zim discovering about Dib's 'antennae' and smelt the air. "What is that? It smells oddly…strange.'

Zim looked up from his business and then touched his antennae. "Must be pheromone gas. It's like….hmm…when my antennae are rubbed by a DNA source other then Irken, they have a sort of spasm at the end and let out the gas. Does your antennae do that too?" Zim looked up at Dib.

That made the boy laugh. He had to hand it to Zim though, he was pretty knowledgeable. KNOWING BIG WORDS LIKE PHEROMONE. "No. Us humans call that…um…an orgasm…" He struggled at the word. How embarrassing this was to him. "And we let out a thick liquid…when we orgasm.." Dib was about to die mentally, having to teach Zim about this.

It didn't seem to bother Zim though, because he just went on with another question. "What is this liquid for?"

"Er…it's to make the females of this planet pregnant. Ya know…having a baby starting to grow in their tummies."

Zim looked to the side wonderingly. "On Irk, we call our young smeets. They're about 6 inches when they're done growing inside the test tubes."

Dib looked taken aback. "Test tubes? Does that mean you don't have natural birth? Were you born in a test tube?" He looked at Zim, surprised when Zim lifted up his shirt. Zim noted there was no belly button by pointing to the spot where it should've been.

"Since we were not born a natural birth like human, we do not have the human belly button." Made sense.

Zim looked up at Dib to see a slight dreamy look on his face. "Dib-human? What is the matter?" That seemed to get Dib out of the weird trance he was in. Dib shook his head and looked at Zim.

"Oh…it's just…that smell. The Pheromones. Still in the air. I think it's actually arousing me." He said a bit sheepishly. He shrugged and looked down at the green youth. Actually….maybe Zim wasn't a youth at all. He could be 200 years old for all Dib knew.

Zim shrunk down and stepped back. Dib's eyes grew glossy and he stepped towards Zim. "Zim doesn't understand…I've never experienced the Pheromone stage before….and Zim doesn't know why or what it's for." The last thing he saw was Zim's hungry and lustful eyes, and an evil grin before he was tackled to the floor.

:D That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. KTHXLOL.


	4. Sexual relations?

**AN:**Okay…so I was reading chapter three, and at the end, I noticed it said ZIM'S hungry and lustful eyes. I meant Dib's. XDDD I always read books that said hunger in their eyes, like when they're aroused sexually. So I always thought, oh my god…that chick must be looking like a big juicy steak for him to be looking 'hungrily' at her. And boy…I was like 7.… Anywho's, surprisingly I haven't gotten any hate comments, and I know haven't updated in forever, but I WANT A BILLION GOOD REVIEWS THIS TIME. And tell your friends please. ^^ ;; Enjoy! Oh and by the way, I also noticed something that didn't make sense. XD Zim never knew his antennae did the thingy when touched, but then he knew that when it was touched by DNA native to Irks, (Omg Irks is a word…) it let out the Pheromone gas? Wudda hell?

Dib had Zim pinned against the floor, having his arms forced to the ground by his head. The green broccoli child gulped, (Sorry I'm in a goofy mood) not knowing what was next. Dib smiled and lean down, pressing his naked lower area against Zim. He pressed his lips to Zim's and had a copied gesture from Zim, apparently remembering the earlier 'lesson'. The kiss got intimate as Dib tried sliding Zim's pants down, which it always seemed he was just wearing a dress…? Thankfully, Zim wasn't a cross dresser, so Dib was relieved to see Zim did indeed wear pants. Zim slid a long, strange tongue into Dib's mouth. Dib was almost taken by surprise Zim knew about french kisses, but just took this as a blessing and played with Zim's tongue gently. Dib pulled back to pull off his shirt, and Zim tried to sit up, wondering if he should take his off too. Dib pushed Zim to the ground again and took his shirt off on his own, only to find another tedious, pink undershirt. He took that off as well, chuckling a bit.

"Dib….what are we doing…?" Zim flinched as Dib bit his lower lip playfully, who obviously didn't want to answer that question. He watched as the human inspected his naked body, feeling a bit, strangely, self conscious. Taking the opportunity while Dib was distracted, he used his, now unpinned arms, to push Dib off and take place on top of him. His lips seemed to be steaming a bit, so it hurt to talk. "Zim knows your intentions… but he doesn't understand why? I thought we were enemies?" Dib faltered with small pupils, so Zim stroked Dib's antennae as he tried to explain.

Dib flinched, relaxing at the pleasure of Zim's strokes. "W-well Zim….Ah…I…it must be the pheromones that are making me sexually aroused. Like when an animal is in heat, all the male animals are aroused by the scents it gives off." He raised his chin, groaning slightly to Zim's gentle movements. "Y-you know…it just makes me want you…" He blushed a deeper blush when he figured out what he just said. Zim's eyes widened, but he continued to stroke Dib's member.

"Zim now understands what you're saying human…but…is it necessary to go through with it….?" Zim stared into Dib's speechless eyes, waiting for some rhetorical response, which would be expected of the stupid human…

The human sighed, rolling over so he was on top again. Apparently, he was the 'seme' in this relationship. (*Wink*) "Well, it's hard to fight a boner. Don't worry….I'm sure you'll like it. Hopefully, at least." Dib stood up, not waiting for a response. He flipped the alien over like a pancake, which is really funny to say…and picked up his bottom, holding it to his lower area. Zim raised himself weakly with his elbows, obviously not liking the harsh movements.

And wouldn't you know it, an little annoying robot kicked down the door, the two in the living room. They turned their heads to Gir slowly, their eyes wide with shock. Gir stood there in the doorway, looking at the two different creatures. His antennae drooped in confusion, his arms falling to his sides. He's so innocent! Not accustomed to the human mating rituals apparently.

Dib instantly dropped Zim and rushed to the door, slamming it shut behind Gir. "You stupid robot! Someone could've seen us!" Zim stared at Dib, surprised he wasn't phased by Gir's unexpected arrival and how he caught them in the act. Zim sat up on the floor, looking quite embarrassed.

"What are you doing back, Gir? Did you get the parts I requested of you?" He watched as Dib got his clothes back on, his antennae falling against his head sadly and in a disappointed way. Gir just stared at Zim, then ran to the kitchen, jumping into the trashcan and falling to the bottom, which was Zim's lab. The alien sighed and looked back at Dib. "Where are you going human?"

Dib shrugged a shoulder, dismissing his question. "I've got a lot of homework anyways…." Zim was almost angry Dib was just leaving him here with so many questions unanswered. Dib's back was turned to Zim, him walking to the door and opening it up slowly. He turned his head back to Zim, growing limp at the look in Zim's big alien eyes. It seemed like he wanted to cry, the way he was leaving his little alien nemesis. Actually…it was almost like he raped him, then left him in the alleyway. Regrettably, he went back to Zim, kneeled down and kissed him before running back to the door. "Er…see you at school tomorrow Zim…" He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him gently. Dib walked down the path and left the yard, feeling the gazes of Zim's creepy garden gnomes.

Zim stared at the door where Dib left, and sat like that for hours, not moving, not blinking. _"Zim?" _He heard his computer say slowly. _"It…um…has been about 5 hours since he left…"_

The short thing looked up in shock. "Haughgh?" Yes, try to sound that out…OUT loud. Zim quickly got his clothes back on, and finished tugging on his shirt just as Gir walked into the room.

Gir sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He stared at it as some cartoon droned on. One that actually made sense, not one of the stupid ones. Code Name Kids Next Door or something, Zim didn't really care. But he stared at the little robot, one eye narrowed and the other wide, trying to read Gir's currently monotone face. An hour passed, and Zim was crossing his arms, sitting next to Gir.

"So…Gir…..I've found our bonding time to be…rather awkward…?" Zim turned his head to Gir, his antennae laid back on his head calmly. Gir followed the look, not smiling, strangely weird for the ADHD robot.

"I thought Master was busy with Dib?" He got a goofy smile. Zim steamed up, an angry expression on his face. "Hasn't it been a few days since you last called the Tallest?" Zim's eyes grew wide, and he dropped his arms. Gir turned off the TV and jumped off the couch. "The pigs are expecting me! And I get to meet their distant cousin, some little fat girl!" He jumped through the window and ran off, still barely getting his dog costume on. Zim jumped off the couch and turned to the creepy picture above his couch. The picture slid apart and the transmission started.

Dib sat at home, on his computer, looking through some old files he caught of Zim. He couldn't help but think of the alien. The most horrifying thought was of how Zim would behave to him at school the next day. He shuddered, closing his laptop and walking to his door, only to find his sister Gaz in his doorway. She narrowed her eyes and held up a disk, the same one he had stolen from Zim. His eyes widened, and his arms drooped to his sides as his whole world crashed. "W-what do you have there Gaz? Is that uh…Game Slave 3? Uh…PC addition…?" Gaz sent a fist to his cheek, sending him to the floor. That seemed normal enough, he was used to his…LITTLE sister beating him up for little things.

"I found this on the grass next to our walkway. So I picked it up and popped it into my computer. Did you see what's on it?" His creepy little sister glared above him, a shadow cast across his face, her eyes glowing menacingly. She looked like the devil herself…. Not waiting for a response, she picked him from the floor and scowled. "Well I saw what's on it….and I don't like it. Not….One….BIT!"

The boy gulped, backing up against the wall as his sister walked closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for humiliation and another random beat down by the younger girl. Dib awaited his fate as Gaz got closer….

HOO HOO HOO! ;3 That's it for this chapter, regrettably, it was fun to write, surprisingly. I didn't have a mind lag like I usually do. Damn it Gir, that was getting so good! Leave a review and tell your friends! ^^ I need at least 5 more reviews. That'd be nice! THANKS FOR READING! T


	5. Unfinished Business 2,342 words! :D

**AN:** Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. ;3 Thanks to ashxtaz for that amazing fanart of the fan fiction! Anyways, school is gonna start soon, but that's not why I've been procrastinating. It's because I go on , and there's the Hogwarts role play I play on. I'm the Head of Department of Charms (HoDoC) So I have to hold 4 classes per week. It's just horrid. But it's fun. ;3 Anyways, onto the fan fiction!

Dib gulped, backing up, fear in his eyes. Gaz's eye twitched angrily and she neared him, the disc in her hand. He eyed it cautiously, noticing it had some design on it he couldn't make out because of the position. "Er…G-Gaz…I swear it wasn't…my fault..! It was Zim's fault…he did it to me!" Gaz's eyes widened a bit as she looked back at the disc, then at him again. She narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her confused look.

"Dib…you're annoying! Only YOU could've done this…! Zim can MAKE his own discs!" She smacked him and he flew to the floor. He held his cheek as he looked up at her.

"W-What? What's on the disc?"

Gaz glared down at him, her little arms crossed. "One of your dumb paranormal shows! This was one of my video games you idiot! But you recorded over it!" She stomped down on his stomach, and he coughed up his guts, in the metaphorical way. Gaz started to walk away and she stood in the doorway. She turned around and stared at him. "What did you think it was?" This wasn't unlike Dib though. Sometimes she wondered if they were dating behind her back, at least that's how Dib treated Zim. Like Zim was his, or he was obsessed. Well, of course Dib was obsessed with Zim. But this was just weird. The way that Dib acted, thinking it was something that Zim had made of him… Gaz just gazed at the speechless Dib, examining his expression. "Never mind. Just don't let it happen again!" Dib nodded slowly and Gaz left his room. It was obviously nothing he wanted to talk about. But still…Gaz was curious. She took one last look at him before walking down the hallway.

Dib watched her leave, and fell to his back, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens Gaz didn't see the real thing… She would have killed me and Zim for sure…" He sat up quickly, a look of discontent on his face. "Wait…I don't care what happens to Zim! He's my enemy….right..?" He stared down at his floor, thoughts racing through his mind. What the heck was wrong with Zim? He must've been mentally messed up. Dib's head started to throb from all the thoughts, and the confusion of what happened earlier. He curled up into a ball after laying on his bed, and he just stared at the wall. How was yesterday at school going to be…? He didn't want to go back…he didn't want to see Zim again. Not after what happened. But something told him too. Something deep inside of him wanted Zim, and that's what scared him. He wasn't gay, and neither was Zim. They shouldn't be doing stuff like they….almost did.. He shuddered at the thought and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Dib opened his eyes the next morning. Sun filtered in through cracks in his curtains. He sat up and looked at the clock. 7:00 AM… One more hour till school started. The boy got up and went about his daily business of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, and grabbing his bag. He looked back at his watch, and saw it was time to go. 7:30 AM. He looked around and saw Gaz wasn't around. After setting his bag back down, he went up the stairs to see Gaz laying in her bed. "Gaz, we're gonna be late." She turned over on her side and waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you feel sick today?" When she didn't answer, he assumed that was a yes. So he said goodbye and walked back down the stairs, then put his hand on the door knob and opened the door. Bright light greeted him as he walked out before looking around, and shut the door behind him. When he turned back around, Zim was standing there. Nose to…non-existent nose. He gulped and backed up. "Z-Zim! What are you doing here?" Zim just stared at him with an intense look in his eyes. Dib hoped it was just gonna be a usual day….but Zim showing up at his door? Eh..

Zim grabbed Dib's hand and walked down the pathway onto the sidewalk with him. Dib looked confused, and he finally guessed that Zim just wanted to walk to school with him. He rolled his eyes and nudged Zim's side. "Zim? Are you okay?" He bit his bottom lip and slapped himself mentally. Why did he ask that? Once again, he didn't care! Dib clenched his eyes shut and let out a silent groan.

The green 'boy' kept walking, his grip on Dib's hand lighter. Dib stared at the alien with narrowed eyes. "Zim say something. You're weirding me out." Zim stopped and let go of Dib's hand. Dib almost wished Zim would grab his hand again and never let go…. Another mental slap. Dang it Dib! Zim turned to Dib with wide eyes, so many emotions showed through the fake human contacts, and this surprised Dib.

"Dib…" Dib's eyes widened. Zim actually said Dib's name normally. He usually called him Dib-human or something. Dib watched as Zim stared at the ground, his own eyes full of inquiry. He put a hand on Zim's shoulder, making Zim look up. "I…I…." His eyes looked like they were full of questions, and Dib's eyes softened in understanding. When Zim saw this, he narrowed his eyes angrily and he turned away and walked off quickly to school. Dib stood there for a second before following Zim. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked. They got to the school and walked into the class just as the bell was ringing. They sat at their seats as Ms. Bitterz took attendance, and finally begun on with some mentally challenged lesson. Dib caught Zim's glare a few times before lunch began.

He sat alone at the table, almost wishing his horrid little sister was there with him. Dib looked across the lunchroom to Zim, and Zim was, as usual poking the disgusting food on his tray. Dib smiled at the nostalgia moment, although he could remember all of this happening not to long ago. Like 2 days ago. He lowered his eyes to his own food, but pushed the tray away and laid his head on the table. School, or Skool, ended slowly but surely. The bell rang and they all ran out, excited. Dib walked home slowly, once again wishing Gaz was with him. He always felt like he was being watched after that…. He turned around but didn't see anyone, so he continued on his way. When he turned his head back around to see forward, a pan flew at his face and he was instantly KO'd from the force. The last thing he remembered was a tint of green swaying around him as he drifted off into the blackness.

Dib woke up and looked around at the sights around him. He was in a small room, blue and black were the main colors, with hints of red or purple around, hidden by wall paper. He could already guess where he was. Zim's base of course. His eyes scanned the room, it was almost like his own room. The bed, the dresser and desk….but there was something missing. A door. A door was missing. He kept his seat on the bed, and he stayed there for a good 6 hours. Gaz probably needed him….it was funny though. One of these days, he always thought, one of these days Zim is going to make me his eternal prisoner for his own dirty needs. Like…experiment. With a panicked face he put a hand to his bottom, and not feeling a probe he sighed in relief.

His relief faded when Zim raised in through the floor. He didn't like the look Zim was giving him. Such hunger in his eyes…. The look made Dib back up against the wall, still on the bed. Zim crawled on the bed, and he pushed Dib down so his head was laying on his pillow. Dib was still, his eyes wide as he stared up at the alien moving over him. Zim rose himself over Dib, glaring into his eyes.

The creature's eyes softened as he pressed his lips to Dib's. Dib flinched, panic sweeping over him. He pushed Zim off after finding his nerves. He sat up and looked at the alien before him, sitting as well. Dib couldn't help but notice the look of hurt in Zim's eyes. "Zim….I…er…we can't do this." Zim tilted his head curiously, still not talking. Dib hated how Zim was acting now. Like he didn't understand English anymore. He gazed into his visitor's eyes, already having fallen for those maroon-ish colored eyes. He loved seeing Zim out of his disguise. It was…natural…was Dib a Xenophile? Dib shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Gaz didn't come to school today…so I think she's sick. She might need me. I need to go."

Zim pushed Dib down again, and Dib gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. Zim pressed his body against Dib's as his knee pressed against Dib's special spot. Dib shuddered and stared up at Zim with wide eyes. Zim leaned his head down by Dib's ear. "Zim wants you….Dib…" He leaned back and looked at Dib's eyes, trying to read his emotion. "I…like how you touch me….human… I like it when we… 'kiss'…" Zim lowered his gaze, in an embarrassed motion. Dib reached up and stroked one of his antennae. Zim shuddered and fell back. The human took the opportunity to put himself over Zim and gaze down into his eyes. He moved back and sat down, and Zim sat up and stared at Dib. Dib stroked both of his antennae then, and they twitched uncontrollably. It was a lot like a bugs antennae… The alien leaned again his old enemy, panting lightly as Dib stroked his pleasure spots. He could already smell those sweet smells of pheromones from Zim. He yearned for Zim now…

Zim looked up at Dib before pulling down his frienemy's (Mix between friend and enemy) pants. Dib watched him, gulping lightly as he pulled down his boxers then. He blinked, wondering how Zim knew what to do. His thoughts ceased when a long, segmented tongue slithered around his member. The new feeling of wetness and hard pressure against his penis was amazing. He just wanted to be inside of Zim, let Zim feel the pleasure he did. "Does the Dib-human like this..?" Zim paused to look up at Dib as he asked the question. Dib nodded and put his hand to Zim's head, pushing him back down gently. Zim didn't fight back as he put his mouth over Dib's…'antennae' and sucked lightly, still licking all over. (Too graphic? :O) Dib moaned lightly as he stared up at the ceiling, an eruption of pleasure washing over him.

He moved back and pushed Zim down on the bed. Dib pulled down Zim's pants and then both of his shirts. Zim didn't protest, but his eyes showed surprise, most likely at how quick Dib went with it. Dib looked to Zim for approval, but Zim just watched him with nervous eyes. The human nervously put his penis to Zim's only lower hole, and pushed himself in slowly, due to it being rather tight. Zim gripped the sheets, raising his bottom up in pain, and he let out a sound of discomfort. Dib thrusted in gently, going as deep as possible. He stared at Zim with a dreamy look on his face. His green friend looked at him with a needy look. "Go Human...faster…" Dib nodded and gulped, moving out then back in, thrusting into Zim quicker.

"Just tell me if it hurts to m-"

"Faster human..!" Zim growled sensually.

Dib did so, thrusting into Zim faster. He seemed to be pounding against Zim now, going harder and faster then before. Zim screamed in pleasure and pain, as Dib hit his 'sweet spot'. Dib let out a moan, aroused by the smells and Zim's screams of pleasure. He thrusted harder and harder, pounding against Zim's sweet spot, and his member throbbed, about to his limit. "Oh Zim…I'm gonna…" Dib clenched his eyes shut as he came heavily into Zim, letting out a loud moan as he did. He wondered if Zim had an eruption of orgasms of sorts as he fell on his back next to Zim, panting heavily. Zim stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes and he breathed lightly, a hand to his stomach as he rested. He curled up next to Dib and put an arm around him. The boy started to feel uncomfortable, with how Zim was touching him. After making sure Zim was asleep, he got up and got dressed then walked to the spot where Zim came up from the floor.

"Hey…Zim's computer…can you take me to the main room?" Surprisingly, the computer did so without a word. He passed through a see through tube, seeing Gir in a room with piggies and a fat little girl. When he got back to the living room, he left out the front door and walked back home.

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5. X-x I'm wondering, should I make Zim pregnant or whatever? ;O I gotta add some…dramatic parts. Anyways, 5 good reviews please! I hope you all liked it! _


	6. Caught by little sister

**AN: **I found the time to actually work on chapter 6. Wait…holy shit…I'M ON CHAPTER 6 ALREADY? Thanks to SapphireBloo for a good idea on this chapter, and SuperSaiyanKiri for just being awesome and a fun chat mate. On another topic before I continue, draw fanart for this fan fiction and I can do a fan fiction of you and your favorite Invader Zim character, or any characters from the show with another. It can be any type of fanfic, so please send your thoughts and fanart! Feel free to leave me any messages about random crap if you want to talk to me. I'm nice. ^^

Dib layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. The sky was dark, and it was 1 AM. Zim kept him in there for a while…. He sighed and rolled onto his side, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table next to his bed. After a couple more thoughts about Zim, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. His dreams consisted of Zim's moans and screams, making him hot.

Of course, when he woke up, he was sweaty, and had a boner sticking from his pants. His eyes widened as he quickly hid it and got dressed, and walked to the bathroom after. When he finished his morning stuff in there, he went downstairs and looked at his sister Gaz who was sitting at the table, eating that delicious Count CocoFang cereal. Dib got a bowl for himself and poured the cereal in, and then dipped the milk and watched it fall into his bowl. When he sat down on the other side of his sister, it was silent, and awkward. Dib looked up at her from time to time, but she seemed to not acknowledge him. He sighed silently in relief as he put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Where were you yesterday after school..?" She said with a sickened look, because she was still sick from yesterday. Dib almost choked on his cereal, but recovered after quickly swallowing it down. The boy looked eye to eye with his sister as she glared at him, and tried not to show fear. When Gaz noticed this, her gaze fell to her cereal and she took another bite. She swallowed and looked back to him. "Were you with Zim?" Dib froze for a moment, wondering how he should respond to that.

"I..um…." He was at a loss of words. After shaking it off, he looked at his sister without batting an eye. "He kidnapped me, but I got out with no problem." On the inside of his gigantic head, he was sighing in relief. He totally got out of that discussion with his sister. Or so he thought, till she asked the most obvious question…

Her eyes narrowed. "If it was 'no problem', how come I heard you coming home at 12 AM? You spent a lot of time trying to 'foil his evil plan'….what were you two really doing..?" Gaz stared at him with a hard but curious face. Dib's leg bounced lightly at a fast speed, like what people do when they're nervous or impatient. How was he gonna get himself out of this? The same way he did out of everything else. Logic.

"Me and Zim? Doing…**Something? **Ha. We weren't just doing something, we were doing everything. I snuck into his spaceship as he rode to a different planet. That crazy alien was trying to get some weird item or chemical that was able to make a nuclear alien bomb to wipe out all of the humans! But I stopped him Gaz! I used that chemical to destroy the planet we were on, just as we rode away. And that's why it took so long for me to come back." His sister glared at him some more before scoffing. If he just acted crazy like he used to, she'd totally disregard anything else that Dib said. Luckily, she seemed to believe his story, since he really does do this for…that amazing living he has.

"Whatever. You're crazy Dib." She sniffed lightly again and dumped the milk from her bowl into the sink, then stuck it into the dish washer. "I'm not going to school today. I feel like a sick sponge…." Gaz walked out of the room and went up the stairs, leaving Dib alone. When he finished his cereal, he put the bowl into the dishwasher and grabbed his backpack, then walked out the door. Dib walked down the sidewalk to school, looking around with cautious eyes. Just then, a girl called to him.

"Hi there Dib." He stopped and turned around, seeing a girl with blonde hair to her mid back. It was a girl from his class… She smiled at him and stopped in front of him. "You mind if I walk with you today? I always see you walking to school and stuff…" Oh god…what was her name again…? "Oh and by the way, if you didn't know, my name is Louisa. I've always seen you acting crazy in class, but maybe that's because you don't have any friends." His shoulders slumped and he turned around, continuing to walk to school. The girl walked along side of him, still smiling. When they got to school, they walked in together.

Everyone seemed to look, whispering at them. Dumb things like, 'Does Dib actually have a normal friend now..?' and 'Wow that's pretty for Dib'. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Louisa. She was still walking with him, so he smiled at her. Louisa seemed nice enough, I suppose. Dib turned his gaze in front of him and stopped abruptly when a small green kid stepped out in front of him. It was Zim. What a surprise…? His fake eyes glanced from Dib to Louisa, and back to Dib, them narrowed in anger and suspicion. "Dib what are you doing?"

This made him sigh, as if Zim was a retard. And he was. "I'm walking..? What does it look like?" Zim's eyes widened for a second as he seemed to process that thought. Dib rolled his eyes and walked past Zim, Louisa still following. He kind of liked being followed by a girl. It made him feel normal. (Oh btw, it's not based in Hi-Skool, I hate those types of fanfics. Omg, btw is a word.) The boy with two living shadows walked into his classroom and sat down at his desk by the window. He watch Louisa go to the middle seat of the class, and Zim of course jumped on Dib's desk.

"DIB-HUMAN! ZIM DEMANDS AN EXPLANATION FOR YESTERDAY!" Dib flinched and pushed Zim off his desk. Zim fell backwards, hitting his head and falling on his stomach. He sat up and looked at Dib with anger and hurt filled eyes, like how they looked a while ago. A person stands up and yells out, 'I saw Zim hit Dib with a pan yesterday, then drag him off!' And another, 'Yeah Dib. What happened?' Zim kept his angry gaze on Dib.

Dib stared around the room, and found Louisa's curious gaze. He put a hand on his head, his world crashing around him. What if everyone found out? This could only mean bad things to come…. Luckily, he was saved by Ms. Bitterz slithering in and yelling at Zim to sit at his seat. Zim reluctantly got up and went to his seat and sat down, still glaring at Dib. You wouldn't believe how relieved and thankful the unfortunate middle schooler felt to his scary teacher. The day went by quickly, added with a lot of stares. Dib walked home from school, and Louisa ran up next to him.

"Hi Dib!" She said with a big smile. His face brightened up and he smiled back.

"Hi Louisa." He was actually surprised she was still talking to him. As expected, and to Dib's demise, Zim ran in front of them, making them stop. Dib stared at Zim, silently telling him to get lost. Zim just glared at Louisa.

"Err…hi…you must be Zim. I'm Louisa." Louisa smiled brightly to Zim again, and he narrowed an eye, the other one big, making him look suspicious or like, 'Eh?' Yeah…. Dib looked back and forth through them, noticing Zim's look of pure loathing. He decided to speak up after noticing Zim wasn't going to answer her. Dib hated it when Zim was like that…

"Ah…Louisa…I gotta get going. Zim and I have…some business to discuss…" Louisa just stared as Dib walked off, with Zim following. While they were walking, out of view of Louisa, Zim clung to Dib's arm, staring at the ground. The human looked at Zim with a nervous look. "So…what's up..?"

Zim looked up at Dib with a weirded out face, like he didn't know what he was saying. He spoke anyways. "Dib….who was that girl..?" The look in his eyes, past the contacts, just made Dib fall instantly for Zim. He snapped out of it and looked away.

"Ah…just a girl that walked to school with me earlier. It's nothing big. Don't worry." Dib just had to smile down at the alien as he snuggled into his side. They walked to Dib's house and went in, looking around cautiously for Gaz. He figured she was still asleep, so they went to Dib's room. Zim shut the door behind him and looked to Dib.

"C…can we…Human..?" The smaller one stared shyly at Dib, taking off his disguise. Dib paused, then nodded slowly. He pushed Zim against his wall gently, and took off both of his shirts, then his own. The human towered over his more technically advanced partner, and leaned down to lock lips with him. A long tongue slithered into his mouth into a French kiss, and Dib joined his own tongue with Zim's. He pulled back when he heard his door knob turn. Gaz walked in and stared at them. It must've been a sight, her brother and an alien, shirts off and pressed against a wall… Gaz stepped back and out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Zim looked back up at Dib with a worried look in his eyes.

Dib threw himself off of Zim and pulled his shirt back on. Zim did the same and walked to Dib. "D-dib…?" Dib avoided his gaze as he walked out the door.

"Gaz…" He said, walking to his little sister's room. "That…wasn't what you thought it was…" Gaz just stared at him with confusion and disgust.

"You lied to me Dib. You and Zim have been….doing disgusting things with each other!" Dib winced at her yell. She was still sick, and this whole scene didn't help anything. "For one, you two are boys! Do you know how it makes me feel to know my older brother is a homo? And another thing, you two are different species. He's an alien, you're a human. Interspecies relations Dib? Really? This is by far the most horrible thing you've ever done in your life!" Dib stared at the ground as his sister yelled at him. "But…" He looked up at her softened voice. "If that's how you are…I'll support you."

What? Gaz actually accepting him? "Gaz.." He looked at her with thankful and relieved eyes. But he was surprised when she got a worried look.

"But what will happen when dad finds out..?"

He paused at this question, and looked back at the little creature standing in Gaz's doorway. What would happen…how would his dad react to all of this?

That's all for chapter 6! Remember, tell your friends about this fan fiction, and don't forget to draw pictures! Bunches of good reviews please!


	7. Decisions Pt 1

**AN:**…..This is…awkward… well..I know I haven't written a fanfic in a while. But I decided, I'll make a new one every Friday. I know it's like…almost Wednesday, but uh…yeah. Friday it is. I'll have another NEXT Friday, though. Too busy with school and stuff. Anyways, How were all of your Halloweens? I went as a Zombie. ^.^ Uh…so…umm… ENJOY. Oh btw, I, of course, don't like conflict, especially sibling problems, so Gaz is gonna except Dib this way. 

Dib paced in his room, his sister sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. He had his eyes squinted shut, currently trying to think of a way to explain this to his father, or maybe… "That's it Gaz! We can just keep this a secret from dad. He doesn't need to know, right?" Dib raised a finger as if a light bulb flashed in his head. "Yeah! I'll just say I'm…asexual!" His sister looked at him as if he were speaking gibberish. "Ah…that means I don't like either sex."

"Which reminds me…" Gaz blinked slowly at a sudden realization. "What gender is Zim, exactly? He can create offspring, from recent findings from your scooping around, but he doesn't have a…well…girl part. All his has is an asshole, right?" Gaz leaned back, like it was no big deal cussing. Dib scratched at his head as he shook it.

"Don't say that! But yes. He mostly has the personality and qualities of a male, but he is also succumbs easily, like a girl quality."

Gaz was quiet for a second, then she spoke, glaring at her brother. "What exactly do you mean by that? You think that girls don't like being the man sometime? Saying that girls succumb easily? HUH?" Dib laughed nervously and raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. They both turned to a knocking from downstairs. They both went down and opened the door.

Their dad stood there, with a bunch of bags in his hands. Mostly briefcases and other leather bags. But there was one grocery bag… "Sorry kids. I seem to have lost my keys on the way home." They moved to let him in and he walked to the kitchen and set all the bags down on the table. He then turned to them and leaned down, lifting up each of them. "How are my favorite little children? Haven't gotten into much trouble lately, have you?" The two shared a thought filled look before they looked back at their father, then shook their heads. He set them down and looked about, then went to one of the bags, starting to open it. "How is your little friend Zim?"

They both flinched to this, and Dib coughed nervously. "Ah…um…I don't know…I…um…he…" He couldn't find the right words, and his dad turned back to him with a questioning look. Even though he always wore those sunglasses. 

Gaz stepped up to answer. "They're still having their dumb fights. I can't take this anymore. They're so annoying!" She grumbled, back to the same old Gaz. At least, in front of their dad, for now. Dib let out a quiet sigh of relief and shot her a look of thanks, then looked back to their dad.

"Right then. I'll be down in my lab, and then we can go out. Where do you guys want to go?" Their dad said in his same old dad tone. What a pleasant surprise…Wait! It was family night! 

"Bloaty's Pizza Hog." They both said in unison, just saying the first restaurant that came into mind. Then they exchanged glances as he walked down the stairs, agreeing with a wave as he held a bag. Dib sighed, and rubbed his temple. "This is all wrong, Gaz. How long can we keep the secret from him?" His sister hit him over the head, making him fly into the dish water in the sink.

"If you keep slipping up with your words, not too long. You idiot. You owe me, Dib." Dib shook his head and grumbled, walking up the stairs. He stopped and turned to his sister. "Hey…Dib…um…"

"Yes?"

"…Nevermind." She turned away and went back into the kitchen. Dib rolled his eyes with a raised eyebrow and went into his room, then shut the door. 

Later, the three went out to Bloaty's Pizza Hog to get some family night pizza. Of course. As usual…. They waited for their pizza as they sat in an awkward silence. Their dad had his fingers pressed together on the table as he looked at them. Gaz had her arms crossed as she scowled impatiently. Dib was tapping his fingers on the table nervously, as he glanced from the table to his dad, then back to the table. "So.. How's school been going?" They both looked at him when he asked.

"Eh. Same old same old. Boring and uninteresting." Gaz waved her hand dismissively as Dib just shrugged.

"Same as she said. Nothing very different. Just the usual…quarrels with Zim…" Dib mumbled the last part. His dad leaned forward to try and hear better, but sat back as the pizza was set down in front of them. They took their slices and began to eat.

Eventually, the pizza was finished after very short conversations. Then they left and walked back home. Dib stopped and stared up at the moon as his dad and sister walked into the house, ignorant of him once again. He smiled, reminiscing of the past, of how it all started. Dib remembered when he and Zim first met…Zim…He didn't see Zim at school. Thoughts led Dib to believe Zim was in danger, so he hurried off to Zim's house.

Dib stood in front of the purple and green house, and stared up. The lawn gnomes took a glance at him, but turned away as if he wasn't there. He walked up to the door and went to knock, but saw it was already open. So he peeked in, then opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked through the messed up living room. His eyes widened to the mess. It was like a malfunctioning robot went on a rampage. No surprise. 

Dib flinched when he felt something cold clasp around his hand. It was soft though, and rubbery. He turned and saw Zim, holding his hand. His eyes were big and round, full of confusion and hurt. "Dib-human…why have you come here?" He asked as if nothing was wrong, as if their hidden relationship wasn't in jeopardy. Dib shifted nervously and pulled his hand from Zim's, which made Zim's eyes narrow in suspicion. 

"Ah…well…Zim…you see…it's…complicated." Dib rubbed the back of his neck, and Zim nodded slowly. "The good news is that Gaz is willing to help us…if we…do…" He paused, gesturing to him and Zim. "..this.." Zim blinked slowly, and Dib continued. "The bad news is…that…I don't think my dad would take kindly to me…liking another boy…or…whatever gender you are." That made Zim look hurt, and Dib instantly wished that he could take it back. 

Zim shrugged and jumped on Dib, sudden lust in his eyes. This took Dib by surprise at how quickly his emotion changed. He stumbled and fell back. His lips met the small alien's, obviously a kiss from Zim. Zim's long segmented tongue slithered into Dib's mouth as he moved his body seductively. Really…seductively? Intriguing. Dib blinked slowly, blushing. He put his hands to Zim's hips, and Zim got closer, making a sound of approval. 

Dib reached a hand up and rub Zim's antennae, making Zim go limp on top of him as he shuddered, moaning lightly. This made the human smile as he rolled so he was on top of Zim. He undid his pants and pulled his pants down, then boxers. Zim grabbed his member and rubbed it lightly, making Dib's breathing go harder. Zim pushed Dib off of him and got back on top, pulling down his own pants. Somewhere inside of Dib's mind, was a screaming voice saying 'Stop this! You should be doing this with a girl and not an alien!' He shrugged internally and shut the voice away, letting Zim do what he wanted.

Once his penis was harder, Zim raised himself over it, then sat on it in a way, letting it thrust into him. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming, the pain tearing through his body. Dib put his hands back on Zim's hips as Zim went up in down in a steady and slow rhythm. He rubbed his hands along side of the slim aliens sides, making Zim move closer, moaning loudly with a scream. Dib raised himself higher, pushing his penis more into Zim's 'special hole'. 

Zim put his hands to Dib's chest and moved faster, and harder, while Dib moved his own hips to further the pleasuring from the thrusting. Zim screamed louder as Dib's penis thrusted against his sweet spot, sending out eruptions of pleasure. Dib reached up again and rubbed Zim's antennae, making the alien fall limp again from the exceeding amount of pleasure. Dib smirked and brought himself on top once again, and thrusted harder, now in control while still rubbing the massively shuddering alien's antennae. 

Dib couldn't hold it in as he came into Zim, moaning loudly as he did. Zim seemed to orgasm in unison, copying the moan. Dib pulled out and laid down on his back, breathing heavily as Zim snuggled against his chest. He put an arm around Zim as they lied on the ground. 

Dib awoke on a soft surface, with a blanket on him. He looked at his watch and saw there was still an hour until school started. He sighed and pulled the blanket up more, then heard a grumble as the blanket was pulled blanket. Dib sat up and looked at the other end of the couch he was on, and saw Zim sleeping. The human smiled as he got up and pulled his boxers and pants back on. He smelled something good and walked into the kitchen, seeing Zim's robot making waffles.

Gir turned to Dib, paused for a second with his tongue sticking out, then yelled, "HI!" while waving. Dib couldn't help but smile as Gir ran across the room with a plate full of waffles and set it down on the table. He heard an angry yell, and Gir flinched. Zim walked into the room, rubbing one of his antennae, sighing. 

"Someone's in a grumpy mood today." Dib stroked the other antennae playfully, and Zim leaned against him, shuddering in pleasure. He managed to pull away from the human's hand and sat at the table, leaning back in the chair. "That's a yes. Didn't sleep to good?"

"Do I look like I slept good?" Zim put a claw to his forehead and rubbed lightly, groaning. "I have the massive need for food." He took some waffles and ate them hungrily. Dib just blinked and looked out the window at the sun rising. 

"Well that's strange. I didn't think that you ate human food. Maybe you really are just a kid with a skin condition." Dib looked back and chuckled. Zim rolled his beautiful alien eyes and continued to eat.

Once they were ready, they went to school together. They had a dark secret, and weren't about to let it get out, so they went their separate ways when they got closer. Dib met up with Gaz, and she looked at him suggestively.

That's the end of chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed. ^.^ If you have any suggestions, BY ALL MEANS, PLEASE give them to me. And you could probably guess that why Zim was grumpy is because…I WENT WITH MPREG. Thanks. ;3 I've never done mpreg before. This should be fun. (For those who don't know, mpreg is male pregnant, like getting a male character pregnant. ^.^) Please send feedback!


End file.
